User talk:Thenewguy34
Leave any questions you have for me (if they're not appropriate for article talk pages) here, but be sure you follow the policies. Also, any questions asked here will be answered here. I do not want to have to relay back and forth between two talk pages. --Thenewguy34(Other) 22:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Golden Sun Wiki seems like it is in pretty good shape overall. There are some that need to be sorted, as you noted. Also you need to customize the community corner. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these issues and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:General I noticed you deleted this category, but it appears that it has many subcategories and pages that were placed in it which are now sort of hanging in space. Should they be relocated to Category:Browse or something? There doesn't appear to be a Category:Content that comes by default so perhaps General served that function? The category could basically remain blank and serve as a means to link all these to Browse so that it's a unified chain, right? +Y 09:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I deleted it because I deleted the fandom, and "general" kept all the canon stuff in one place. Regardless, it makes sense to relocate these subcategories to "Category:Browse". But please make sure you get those few subcategories I started uncategorizing! Oh, was fandom stuff exported to another wiki? I know splits like that sometimes happen when wikis grow larger. Like fan-based stuff helps get members initially when it's small but crowds it later. Well for now I will create Category:Gaming and put Category:Development Team and Category:Gameplay which were under 'General' under that, I guess? Along with Category:Video games which doesn't have a parent category. What do you think of the creation of a Content category? Usually by default that is made for including materials and then other things under Browse are for administrative issues like Stubs, To be Deleted, Uploaded Files, Disambig, Copyright tags, Policy, etc. +Y 23:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) That sounds rather logical, but I would prefer to take the current category tree and work from there, since we already have a basic tree that just needs to be organized. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Joseph Kony Please don't leave links to sex slave drivers on your page. Golden sun is a children's game and thus children will see your link. I know we want to raise notoriety and all, but please not on our wiki. Fumutan 19:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) If it bothers people that much, then fine, I will remove it. The reason I put the link to wikipedia on Joseph Kony was to bring up the awareness about him. --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Then again, isn't just randomly popping up and saying "This is inappropriate" a bit inappropriate? I don't mean to be rude, and I understand what you are trying to get at, but most children in these times have probably already been exposed to murder or sex on TV, so I really do not think posting a linking to a sex slave driver is going to cause many problems. If I get more complaints from other users, maybe I will consider removing the link. --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine by me, but maybe not by them. Fumutan 09:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) 'I'd like to help.' Hi there, I'd love to help fix some pages here on the wiki. Most noteably Dark Dawn, as well as making some pages easier to read and more aesthetically pleasing. It would help if you would let me know what it is "expanding" and "updating" means on the Dark Dawn pages. What information is it exactly that you're looking for? I've read the policies of the site, and am also an admin on an another wiki so can also help with templates and such if need be. Let me know how I can help, because I'd love to! Thanks. :) This wiki appears to have been neglected since the Oasis skin event (which dates back to about a year and a half ago). Since the Oasis skin event occurred right before the release of Dark Dawn, many articles did not get the proper editing they needed. That is why I used the terms "stubs" and "outdated" to describe the Dark Dawn articles. If you still do not understand, try comparing some Dark Dawn articles to some of the GBA ones (if you compare Amiti to Piers, you will clearly notice that Amiti lacks information). Am I making sense? --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I see what it is that you're saying. Amiti's page clearly does not have the amount of content put into it that Piers' page does. I was more or less asking if there was anything specific that needed to be added, but I think that I get the general idea, thanks! Nixerix 05:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Joining I guess I'll join the wiki (I don't know anything about Golden Sun) but I shall do cleanup here to help if you need help. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 10:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup? Thanks for the offer. Can you start with decategorizing everything in Category:Weapons_with_Unleash_effects? (start with R-Z, I have A-F) This category is no longer needed. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 11:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Taking care Can I please also take care of this wiki too? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to, then go ahead. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Has it never occured to you that children playing Golden Sun aren't likely to get out a shotgun and hunt Kony down? because it's a bit of a No-brainer. Fumutan 69px wanna battle? 39px no thanks. 11:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC)